customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: The Backyard Show 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:50F4:BF5:4F4D:BF77-20190606041714
The Backyard Show is the second video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on August 1, 1988. Plot Amy and Michael want to surprise their dad for his birthday. With the Backyard Gang in doubt, there's no way the show can be produced quickly (or, so they think). Fortunately, Barney the Dinosaur comes to life, and encourages the kids to use their imaginations to help make the show a reality. Along the way, they sing songs and recite rhymes that are later sung in the birthday show. The show ends up to be a success with Dad doing the "Hokey Pokey". Educational Theme: Working Together and Doing Things for Others Stories: None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (debut) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (debut) *Jason (Salim Grant) (debut) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (debut) *Michael & Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Michael & Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here #I Love You (Reprise) #Bumpin' Up and Down #Six Little Ducks #Baby Bumblebee #Humpty Dumpty #Hickory Dickory Dock #This Little Piggy #If You're Happy and You Know It #Hello, Hello, Hello #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Bunny Foo Foo #For He's a Jolly Good Fellow #Hokey Pokey Gallery See the gallery of releases and other Trivia *In the original script of this video, Michael was originally named Billy Amy was originally named Annie and the opening scene was the entire Backyard Gang watching and marching to a televised parade. A screenshot of a page from the original script can be found here. *This is the first time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. The other times would later be *The song "Friends are Forever" (which was sung in the following video) is heard as an underscore when Michael and Amy find Barney after he turns back into a toy dinosaur. *This is the second and last video to feature a different version of The Lyons Group logo music. Full Video style:italic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_Goose_Collection It's Time for Counting is a Barney Home Video More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 4, Season 5 & Season 6 episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. 'Stories': *The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *BJ (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) *Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim & Ranger Doug) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' on a Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") Gallery See the gallery of releases Sequel A sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 4, Season 5 & Season 6 episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *The VHS version of this video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to Barney in Concert, Season 1, 2 and 3. *Barney's Musical Scrapbook appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this video. *On May 12, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Favorite Songs (along with Barney's Musical Scrapbook). *Near the very end of the credits, Baby Bop's name is misspelled to Baby Bob. Full Video that was released on January 13, 1998. Plot When the numbers are missing off Stella's alarm clock, Barney and the kids help search for the rest of the numbers. So, off to the school library, where they read some classic children's stories. When all the numbers are returned to the alarm clock, Stella has a very special surprise for Barney and his friends! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Lee Clark) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monét Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Booker T. Bookworm (Earl Fisher) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #A Great Day for Counting #The Library #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #My Yellow Blankey #Here, Kitty Kitty #Books are Fun! #You Can Count on Me #Look at Me, I'm Three #Farm Nursery Rhyme Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue/I Had a Little Hen/Hickety Pickety #In Our Family #I Love You Stories #The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs #Belling the Cat #The Turnip Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearance of Booker T. Bookworm. **The first Barney video to feature a preview of Groundling Marsh. **The last time of Bob West of Barney voice. until Tim Dever of Barney voice. **The last Barney video to feature a preview of Kids for Character until the preview from 1999-2006 from video. **The first home video to feature the "Learn About" label on the back of a Barney Home Video cover. *Brice Armstrong, the actor that portrays Miss Etta Kette on the television series, provides the voice for Beauregard the Cat. *When Barney is taking a picture of Stella and her cousins, you can hear one of them say "sneeze". *Although this video was released in 1998, you can actually see "Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1997. *If you translate the title of the Spanish release (on the cover) it's called It's Time for Counting with Barney. *The video is also the first home video release to feature Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer as a sneak preview before "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. Gallery See the gallery of releases Full Video talic;">Mother Goose Collection]. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end on March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video